


déjà vu

by oya_oya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Bullying, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oya_oya/pseuds/oya_oya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never kissed anyone before Bokuto-san, let alone another boy.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, if only slight, before Bokuto’s eyes were on him again. “Well, do you want to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	déjà vu

There was something unceremoniously ironic about the nature of Akaashi’s latest déjà vu experience. A part of him felt as if he was watching in slow motion, but he soon dismissed the thought when the water bottle he was holding slipped from his fingers and dropped quickly, too quickly, to the ground.

A hand pressed to his back jerked his eyes forward, thin brows narrowing slightly when he felt fingers spread across the mesh of his jersey. Akaashi instinctively fiddled with his own, squeezing a bit too tight as he dropped his gaze and thought over his options.

“I bet you’re popular with all the ladies, am I right?”

The hand was still there, anchoring Akaashi to its weight when he felt the slump of an arm over his shoulder. A part of him wanted to blame Konoha for crashing idly into the drinking fountain in the corner of the gym during their morning practice. Perhaps then he wouldn’t have been forced to use the outdoor fountain across school grounds. His eyes flicked down to the pool of water at his feet, briefly casting over the dropped bottle as the inevitably of his situation crossed his mind.

_Akaashi took a step back, feet tripping over themselves when his heel dug into a rock, but he caught himself and averted his gaze. He poked at a finger, wrapping his hands together before fiddling nervously._

_“We don’t need anyone else to play. Especially not girly looking boys like you.”_

_“Yeah. You’d probably just cry if your hair got messed up or something.”_

_Akaashi watched as the other boys from his class stood by their friends, although some of them were casting nervous glances toward the teacher just in case she might have heard. He knew they’d be mad at him if he got them a time out. When it was clear she didn’t hear them however, the group of boys distanced themselves, backs turned toward Akaashi as they scampered off to play volleyball for the rest of recess._

_Akaashi felt his chest tighten, but he didn’t dare cry at their rejection. Not where they could see him, anyways. Knees pulled up to his chest, he hung his head as he pressed back against the stump of a tree. His fingers curled around the shorter layers of his hair and he couldn’t help but wonder if he would have been included in their game if he wasn’t so “girly looking."_

_Whatever that meant._

"Hey, beautiful. Maybe I took your breath away, huh?”

Akaashi blinked once, twice. His thoughts were interrupted, reality pulling him back roughly as he was forced to take a stumbled step forward. Oh. The hand was still there, shoving against his back and pushing him playfully. Gritting his teeth, he let out a short breath before side-stepping away from the intrusive pressure. He willed his face to remain passive, save for an irked brow that warranted his new ‘friends’ to keep their distance.

Two boys stood before him, taller and definitely more broad in the shoulders. With a quick sweep of his eyes, Akaashi figured they were visiting from another school when he caught a small emblem stitched into the front of their jackets. Baseball, possibly. Or maybe even football.

“What do you want?” Akaashi’s voice was cold, quick and to the point.

One of the boys stepped forward then, the one that had until just recently made himself at home around Akaashi’s shoulders, and shrugged a dramatic sigh before clicking his tongue. “Do I gotta repeat myself? For such a pretty thing, you’re not very smart huh?" 

His friend snickered, shaking his head as he brought an arm up to rest on the outside wall of the gym. Akaashi followed his movements carefully, eyes shifting back to other boy when he took an abrupt step forward. The setter immediately took one back, lips thinning as he felt something cold dig into hip.

"I guess it’s whatever though,” the boy said, cornering Akaashi further against the water fountain as he rounded to the setter’s other side. “With those soft looks, we can forgive you.”

“Definitely,” came the friend’s reply.

Akaashi sighed, shooting a glare between them. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Another click of the boy’s tongue followed, and Akaashi felt irritation prick at his skin. “Well you didn’t answer mine. So tell me,” the boy cooed, grinning as he leaned closer. “I bet you’re popular with all the ladies, right?”

“Dude, hold on. With a face like his, I’m sure he’s even charmed a guy or two.”

Laughter erupted between them, the irritation was beginning to sting and Akaashi had the urge to scratch at his arm. Casting his gaze down, he mulled over his options and resisted the one where his elbow reconstructed someone’s face. His eyes threatened to close, a wave of uncertainty washing over him as the next words dropped from the boy’s mouth.

“C'mon, beautiful. Don’t be shy. Just how many of your teammates have you kissed?”

Akaashi opened his mouth to retort, to end this mess of a conversation and encounter so he could forget about it and return to his own afternoon practice where he was sure Bokuto was unintentionally intimidating the first years with his energetic, albeit innocent, antics.

Reaching down to scoop up his forgotten water bottle, Akaashi huffed a small sigh. He looked up to meet the visiting boys’ gazes and quickly found his own dropping in surprise. In a matter of seconds, they had distanced themselves away from Akaashi and were shooting daggers of their own toward another boy.

“ ** _Hey._** ”

Bokuto stood tall, stance wide and arms crossed tight against his chest. His head hung low, brows creased into a stern glare as he positioned himself between Akaashi and the two visiting jocks. His lips curled in a dangerous grin, fingers lacing as he stretched his arms out to crack his knuckles.

“If you have something to say about Akaashi then you can say it to me.” His voice carried the same aggressive tone, but Akaashi felt his own brow crease briefly at the underlying threat that hid behind the gruff softness of the invitation.

His eyes spared a glance at the two boys, noting their hesitation before one of them held up his hands defensively. The cheeky smile was back and Akaashi almost believed him when he explained that their teasing was all in good fun. For all he knew, it might have been. He wasn’t exactly a stranger to the questioning looks and delicate manner that people treated him with.

Akaashi knew his features were soft, and he also knew a few choice words certainly wouldn’t break him.

Bokuto, however, had no such clue.

“Talk to my setter like that again and you’re gonna have a volleyball up your ass.”

_Subtle, Bokuto-san_. Akaashi thought when he watched defeated glares bounce between the two boys before they stalked off grumbling about how people can’t take a joke. Averting his gaze from their direction, Akaashi wasted no time in turning his attention to his ace, lips thinning into a small frown as he prepared the usual reminder; be mindful of your temper and your manners Bokuto-san or else you might be excluded from club activities, including the practice match next week.

Bokuto’s voice caught him off guard for the second time that day however, cracking into a hushed squeal as the volleyball captain spun around to face him. “Oh my god, shit.” Bokuto let out a huff of air he was obviously holding, sighing big before casting a quick glance over his shoulder. “Those guys were huge, I honestly thought they were gonna see right through my bluff.”

Akaashi blinked again, once. 

“Did you see them, Akaashi?” Bokuto continued to crane his neck, sparing nervous glances around them as he stepped up next to the setter. He paused then, an abrupt laugh vibrating off his chest. “Well, of course you did.”

It was Akaashi’s turn to laugh, a soft chuckle escaping him as his fingers looped around each other behind his back. “Unfortunately, that’s true. Thanks though, Bokuto-san.” Keeping the conversation brief, he quickly filled up his water bottle and frowned again at the tug in his brow when he thought about how all he originally wanted to do was get a drink of water.

Nothing was ever that simple it seemed and once again Bokuto missed the subtly of his end to the encounter.

The ace caught up to him quickly, legs stretching in long strides as he fell in step just behind Akaashi, and the setter could all but feel the intensity of Bokuto’s stare on his back. With a shred of hope that he’d drop any questions so they could simply resume practice and make up for lost time, Akaashi slowed his pace and spared Bokuto a glance when they approached the gym.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said almost too quickly, clear hesitance in his movement as he reached out to touch the other’s arm, only to retract his hand when his fingers brushed against the setter’s jersey. “Are you okay?”

Akaashi didn’t want to talk about it. He wasn’t in the mood to discuss his feelings or how a part of him wanted to laugh at the irony that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened to him. He wanted no part in it, especially not with Bokuto, and yet Akaashi found himself crossing his legs into a more comfortable position as he settled on the grass outside of their gym.

Tipping his head back against the siding, he took a small sip of water and closed his eyes. He didn’t need to look to know that Bokuto was already sitting next to him, and he certainly didn’t want to with the way his stomach tightened warmly when he felt the other’s hand on his shoulder.

“Their words held no relevance, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi took a small breath, ignoring the comforting warmth at the gentle squeeze of that hand on his shoulder. “Please, there’s nothing to worry about.”

He should have expected the immediate “What?” that followed, but Akaashi found that he was losing more focus than he’d like to admit whenever he spent time with the volleyball captain. His chest felt tight, and he slowly uncurled his legs to pull his knees closer, finally tilting his head toward Bokuto with a blank stare.

“They didn’t mean anything,” Akaashi said. “Their words, Bokuto-san. They weren’t relevant.”

Bokuto’s lips pursued, brows furrowed under an intent gaze that made Akaashi want to look away. “That doesn’t mean they didn’t hurt you." 

Akaashi paused then, a bitter smile pulling at his own lips as he focused his attention to the pavement that branched out across the grounds. "That’s true,” he said softly, voice calm as he plucked at the grass beneath his shoe. “Words like that don’t mean as much if their implication doesn’t apply to you, however.”

Bokuto’s brows furrowed again, fingers mimicking Akaashi’s and pulling absentmindedly at the grass. Akaashi almost laughed because here he was talking about it; something he definitely didn’t want to discuss and something he definitely didn’t want to discuss with his ace. Plucking another piece of grass, Akaashi spoke quietly.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before Bokuto-san, let alone another boy.”

“Oh.”

There was a pause, if only slight, before Bokuto’s eyes were on him again. “Well, do you want to?”

_What._

Akaashi’s eyes widened slowly before snapping up to meet Bokuto’s. His gaze seemed to dance back and forth between the side of the gym and Akaashi, and the setter used the opportunity to study his captain, curious as to his intentions even knowing the intended innocence behind his words. Akaashi felt his chest tighten again at the catch of a slight hue of pink that seemed to dust across Bokuto’s cheeks.

"What?”

It was as if the word threw Bokuto off. He huffed, hands balanced tightly on his knees as he crossed his legs tighter underneath himself. The blush on his cheeks remained, however. “Akaashi,” came the usual whine, fingers clenching and un-clenching at the fabric of his shorts. “Don’t hate me.”

“Bokuto-san, I could never hate—”

“—But I kind of agree with what those guys said. That you’re beautiful.—

_What._

—But it was wrong of them to tease you! I’d never tease you, and I don’t want you to think low of me for agreeing partly with them. It’s just that I guess they’re not really _that_ wrong. Although they went about it in a wrong way. But if you wanted to kiss someone, I really wouldn’t mi—”

“Bokuto-san.”

Words ceased, fingers hovering idly over grass and then gym shorts again as Bokuto held his setter’s gaze with a determined crease of his brow.

“Akaashi.”

There definitely was something unceremoniously ironic about the nature of his latest déjà vu experience, Akaashi thought briefly as he curled his fingers around the front of Bokuto’s jersey and tugged him forward. A hand was on his back again, fingers spreading across the mesh of his own jersey and he felt his shoulders roll forward.

Akaashi wasn’t exceptionally used to it and he wasn’t sure if he ever would be, but the warmth in his cheeks and flutter in his stomach when he felt that hand on his shoulder again urged him on. Their kiss was simple, lips hovering against each other in anticipation before a soft exhale enticed them further and Akaashi’s mind slowed, eyes lidded as the anchored comfort, one he thought he just might be able to get used to, enveloped him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I was doing with this; what started off as a teeny little drabble about owl boyfriends turned into something else. Aha. I don't have much else to add about it, though. I'm just excited I finally wrote something for this fandom.
> 
> **oya-oya.tumblr.com** for more Haikyuu drabbles.


End file.
